


Monkey Rick

by TheGirlWithThe555



Category: Rick and Morty, The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Angst, Body Swap, Comedy, Escape, Gen, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithThe555/pseuds/TheGirlWithThe555
Summary: When Rick gets annoyed that Morty won't go on an adventure with him because Morty is caught up in a show, he takes Morty there and to complete their goals to end the show.On Hiatus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Show Configulator

"Come on-come on Morty," Rick belched as he spoke, standing in front of the television as Morty tried to look around him.  
"Hey! Come on Rick, I'm trying to watch something here!" Morty complained, just wanting to keep watching the new show he discovered. It was with a frown that Rick turned around to see what he was watching.  
"This—," he belched, "—looks fucking retarded." He let out as he looked back at Morty.  
"Hey! Ta-ta-take it back Rick! This show is great. Even better than Ball Fondlers," Morty stated. Rick narrowed his eyes.  
"Better than Ball Fondlers? Are you hearing yourself!?" Rick wondered before belching again.  
"Nothing can live up to Ball Fondlers, Morty... What's this stupid garbage about anyway?" He said as he turned to look at the screen.  
"It's not garbage Rick! It's about the Mo-monkey King, and him and his three totally cool guy friends travel with him across the lands to collect seven ma-magical scrolls to help them defeat demons!" Morty explained.  
"And how many seasons are there?" Rick asked.  
"At least two and counting," Morty said. Rick chuckled.  
"Well, Morty, see!" He belched between words.  
"That's the reason this show is a fucking shit show!" He let out.  
"Shut up Rick! It's not a shit show! It's my favorite show so you can take your adventure and fuck off!" Morty had about enough of it and Rick still had yet to get out from in front of the television. Rick glared at Morty and then at the television as he stalked to the kitchen and from there into the garage. He began tinkering away, getting something ready.  
"Yeah, this'll show him how much of a shit-show that garbage is," he muttered as he built a small little device.

_Monkey Rick_

"Okay Morty, I got the show universe configulator made, so we can go to the world of your stupid shit show," Rick announced as he came into the living room. Morty glared at him, trying to pay no mind.  
"Did you hear me? We're gonna go there and I'm gonna show you how stupid these characters are," he stated again. Morty crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Co-come on Rick, you don't have to make fun of me," Morty muttered. Rick glanced at him, seeming serious enough.  
"I'm serious Morty, we're gonna go there," he said as he clicked a button on his portal gun that Morty had never seen there before. A portal opened up, but it wasn't green as usual, instead it was red.  
"Come on, in you go," Rick gestured. Morty glared at him, his arms still crossed, but got up and passed through the threshold. When he entered on the other side, his eyes widened. Rick entered behind him.  
"You weren't kidding Rick, we're really here!" Morty let out as he gazed around. It was just like in the show. People passed them by on the dirt street.  
"Does th-that mean that we're really going to meet The Mo-monkey King?" Morty's eyes got big with his hopes and dreams as he turned to look at his eccentric grandfather. Rick took a sip from his flask before stuffing it back into his labcoat.  
"We're gonna do one better Morty," he said as he started off. Morty followed behind him, his eyes narrowing.  
"What does that mean, Rick?" He wondered. Rick belched again and wiped his lips.  
"We're gonna be The Monkey King and his—sidekick, whatever the hell they are," he belched again. Morty frowned.  
"Wait... What?" Morty questioned.  
"That's right Morty, your gonna be the sidekick, and I'm gonna be The Monkey King," he said as he went to some bushes and crouched down.   
"I don't understand, how is that even possible Rick?" Morty asked.  
"Just watch and learn Morty," Rick said before he pushed him through the brush. Morty stumbled forward and when he looked up, his eyes widened.  
"You—you're—you're The Monkey King!" The group of four stood before him and Morty was shocked. What was even more shocking... Sandy was a girl?   
The Monkey King smirked as he looked at Tripitaka before looking back at Morty.  
"Ah, a fan of mine. Hello mortal," he took his staff from his hair and transformed it, flipping it around for a moment before he gave his trademark grin, "would you like an autograph?" He asked. Morty found himself nodding frantically as he stuck in his hands in his pockets searching for anything that could be used to write and be written on.  
"What's with his clothes?" The female Sandy wondered, but seemed to go unheard.   
"Aha!" Rick jumped from the bushes, a sort of gun in his hand and he zapped The Monkey King with it.  
"Rick! What did you do!?" Morty asked quickly as he stared at the old man. Rick seemed to stare at his hands in at first shock and then horror.  
"I'm The Motherfucking Monkey King, bitch!" The Monkey King seemed to say as he belched.  
"So which one do you wanna be Morty?" The Monkey King asked. Morty turned his eyes to him. Did Rick really switch their bodies?  
The other two gods and mortal stared at him and then at the old man.  
"I don't understand... I'm not old, I can't be old... And that's my body!" Rick pointed at The Monkey King, or well, The Monkey King trapped in Rick's body did.  
"Rick! Pu-pu-put it back!" Morty let out.  
"What did you do!?" Tripitaka let out and the two other gods held their weapons tight.  
"This ones the main sidekick, right?" Rick wondered as he looked at Tripitaka. He pointed his gun at Morty and twisted a knob on it before zapping him and then zapping Tripitaka. Morty watched his vision turn blank and then... He was looking at himself. The Morty in front of him stared at his hands before letting out a scream.  
"I—no, this isn't right," Tripitaka in Morty's body began to say.  
"Lab coat on," Monkey Rick said and the lab coat wrapped on his previous body flew off and onto him. Pigsy and Sandy charged at him, but he threw a fist and a kick and just like that, knocked them to the ground. Monkey Rick clenched a fist and looked at it.  
"Well, The Monkey King is more powerful than I thought," Monkey Rick said before turning and starting off.  
"Come on TripiMorty, lets get the stupid scrolls all in one episode so I can prove how retarded these people are," he said. Morty stared at the others, looking mortified. Tripitaka in his body was crying and Monkey in Rick's body was having a panic attack.  
"Retarded?" Pigsy wondered. Morty gave a nervous chuckle.  
"Umm, we-we-we'll be back with your bodies soon..." He ran after Monkey Rick and the first thing he did was scold him.  
"What the hell Rick!? How can you do this!? To The Monkey King!?" He huffed. Monkey Rick belched.  
"Relax Morty, they aren't real, we're in the show," Rick said.  
"No! If we're in the show doesn't that make them real here!?" Morty was growing increasingly angry. Monkey Rick gave him an annoyed look.  
"This whole universe isn't real Morty, it doesn't even matter," Rick stated.   
"So lets get the stupid scrolls and we can give them to them and leave," he stated. TripiMorty stopped in his tracks.  
"We're going to help them?" He wondered.  
"Yes Morty, we get them the stupid scrolls, the show ends, and then you can come help me get more klaxxi crystals," Monkey Rick explained. TripiMorty sighed and then realized something. His hands went to his chest.  
"Ah gee... Rick..." He began.  
"What Morty?" Rick belched again.  
"I think I'm a girl," Morty said, obviously mortified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tripitaka was mortified.... Morty-fied. XDD lmao


	2. The Other Ricks

Tripitaka had finally calmed down, although Monkey hadn't.  
"I am not an old geezer!" He stated.  
"Correct," Tripitaka stated.  
"But I'm trapped in some old geezer's body," he went on.  
"Correct," Tripitaka answered. Monkey turned wide eyes at Sandy and Pigsy.  
"You find anything yet!?" He questioned. Sandy looked up from the scroll of immortality.  
"Not yet," she muttered. Pigsy shook his head. None of the questions he asked the Scroll of Knowledge seemed to be working. It just kept saying to 'wait for the other Rick and Mortys,' whatever the hell that meant.  
"I mean, I'm trapped in the body of some teenage boy Monkey. I don't like it either. It's gonna be okay, we'll figure this out," Tripitaka was trying to remain calm after she had gotten herself to stop weeping.  
It had been shocking to just be switched out of nowhere. As soon as she had been... It felt like her whole world flipped around.  
She would never admit to it, but she couldn't stop thinking about boobs... And butts. Is this what the mentality was like? For this boy? Every single day? What the fuck? She could barely handle it...  
Yet everything she looked at... She shook her head. It made her feel horrible for any boy. Puberty for herself had been enough... She didn't need this too.  
Monkey shook his head.  
"No, a young boy is way better than some old geezer!" Monkey let out. Tripitaka rolled her eyes.  
"Guys, what if we can't fix this?" Sandy finally asked. Monkey turned wide eyes at her. He felt like he would be sick.  
"No, no, no! We have to fix this!" Monkey stated. Tripitaka stood up to place a hand on his shoulder. Monkey stared at her.  
"Tripitaka, I don't want to be an old mortal man..." His voice came out lowly.  
"He stole my hair Tripitaka, do you know what that's like?" He asked her, his eyes watering at the prospect.  
"You think I want to be a teenage boy? Monkey, I have balls! Do you know what that's like!?" She hissed out. He frowned.  
"Well, yeah, I do." He said. Tripitaka shook her head.  
"Well I didn't want to know what having balls was like... Are they always this damn sweaty!?" She asked as she adjusted the pants for probably the fifth time. The strange clothes the boy had been wearing were rather uncomfortable on her new parts, too snug.  
Monkey stared at her. Frowning at her in the strange looking kid's body.  
"Um, not all the time..." Pigsy stated, trying to disperse the tension. Tripitaka sent a glare at him, but Monkey nodded his understanding.  
"Okay, look here, this says that you can change your gender," Sandy pointed at the Scroll of Immortality.  
"Why would that even be in the scroll?" Tripitaka wondered.  
"It wouldn't matter anyway, that wouldn't put us in our rightful bodies. It would just make you the female equivalent to this little boy," Monkey said. The others gave him looks. He gazed at them back, curious why they were looking at him that way. He shook his head and brought his hands to his hair.  
"It's the hair isn't it?" He questioned. Tripitaka shook her head.  
"Nothing monkey, it's just that you"re right," she stated.  
"No, no, I can't go on this way! My hair was all I had, the Crux of my being! I took care of my silky smooth hair every day..." He shook his head before gazing upwards and snatching the scroll from Pigsy's hands.  
"Tell me scroll, how can I make my hair luxurious?" He questioned.  
"Coconut oil, demon saliva, and the hair of a god you wish to copy," he handed the scroll back to Pigsy, his trademark grin looking strange on the old man's face.  
"So, what we must do is collect demon saliva and... Find me and get a piece of my hair," he explained.  
"Yeah, okay, no." Tripitaka muttered.  
"Wouldn't it be on the way though?" He wondered. Tripitaka gave him a look.  
"And you mean?" She wondered.  
"We need to find us more than likely to get our bodies back. That thing he zapped us with, it's I obviously a legendary wand of switching people's bodies," Monkey explained. The others had wide eyes on him once again.  
"So we steal the wand and switch our bodies back," Monkey stated.  
"I mean... The little boy who stole Tripitaka's body said that he would bring them back soon," Sandy muttered, but Old Man Monkey shook his head.  
"No, no, see, that is so not okay. You do not steal my monk's body, and you do _not_ steal my hair." He bit out the last part rather coldly.  
"Who knows what they plan to do in our names?" Monkey asked. Sandy suddenly let out a gasp.  
"Wait a second, you guys... Did Monkey just read from the scroll?" She wondered. Pigsy and Teenage Boy Tripitaka widened his eyes and shook their heads yes.  
"Monkey... You can suddenly read," Tripitaka stated.  
"And now seem to have critical thinking skills," Pigsy commented. Monkey threw a glare at him.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" He muttered.  
"And you can apparently understand my jokes now too," Pigsy smirked. Monkey narrowed his eyes.  
"So you just always joke at my discretion?" Monkey wondered.  
"Is it really a time to be thinking of my jokes Monkey? Your hair is on the line!" Pigsy decided maybe that would work—and, " your right!" Monkey's eyes narrowed. He seemed to have gained some sort of strange intelligence.. But it was still Monkey deep down.  
"They have your staff too," Sandy commented as a reminder.  
"Oh yeah, that too," Monkey chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"But mostly your hair right?" Tripitaka smirked. He nodded.  
"I just can't Trip. I just can't. My hair is my home...". Tripitaka nodded at him. Even if she felt like she was suffering for only thinking of boobs, she felt Monkey had it worse. She had never in her life seen him have a bad hair day, now he was balding. She missed her body too. She missed her own hands... She didn't like thinking that she had someone else's heart and stomach and... Bladder.

Monkey Rick

"So you give your boobs a good feel yet, Morty?" Rick wondered after a while of walking in silence.  
"You know, I thought about it at first, but I don't even care right now. It's like there just there, you know?" Morty admitted. It was weird. He felt like now that he was in a girl's body... It was just different.  
"That's a shame Morty, remember that when you get back into your own body," Monkey Rick stated.  
"Hey Morty, you have your phone on you?" Monkey Rick asked. TripiMorty gave him a look.  
"Uh, yeah, why?" Morty questioned.  
"Put that camera thing on where it faces you and you can see yourself," he stated.  
"Your gonna take a picture Rick?" Morty wondered absent-mindedly as he reached into his pocket but then realized, he didn't have it. He was the monk now, not himself. His phone was in his jean's back pocket.  
"Yeah Morty, gonna take a picture. Just me and my grandson. It's gonna say Rick and Morty, The Monkey King and the girl who wouldn't even touch her own boobs," Rick spoke sarcastically. Tripimorty gave him a small glare.  
"Well I don't have my phone anyway," he muttered. Monkey Rick came to a sudden stop.  
"Mirror... Mirror... I need a fucking mirror, right now Morty!" Rick exclaimed. His head hurt. He felt like something was wrong with his face. something was on him. He needed to look. He had to be sure it was perfect.  
"Morty... I think I know what's going on," he muttered.  
"When we exchanged bodies with them, we took on some of their traits," he explained. Morty gave him a scrutinizing look.  
"You know The Monkey King is an idiot? Right?" Morty questioned. Rick gave him a look.  
"What the fuck Morty? Why didn't you say something earlier?" Rick stated as he pulled out his Body-Switching Ray. TripiMorty placed her hands on her hips.  
"Also, how didn't you know that already?" Morty asked.  
"This is a prototype Morty. All I was sure of was that we weren't going to explode as soon as we entered here, Morty," he said as he cranked the knob and pointed it at Morty and then zapped him.  
"Oh, so now your going to switch our bodies again and—," Rick zapped himself.  
"Yeah, well the jokes on you Rick, now I'm Monkey Morty!" Morty pointed and said as he looked at his armor covered wrists. He pulled the pin from his hair and held it up, his hair coming down.  
"Have fun dealing with loving you hair," TripiRick murmured, but Monkey Morty smirked and suddenly the hair pain grew in size becoming a staff.  
"Oh cool, a magic staff that's a hair pin!" TripiRick rolled her eyes as she held up hands and spoke sarcastically.  
"Please. Get more original. Lab coat," TripiRick stated and the lab coat stripped off of Monkey Morty and Clung to her.  
"Oh yeah?" Monkey Morty said. He held up his fingers and clicked his tongue before whistling and motioning his fingers. TripiRick watched as a cloud floated their way.  
"Oh cool, a shitty cloud, is that it Monkey Morty?" TripiRick asked, still sarcastically.  
"Oh shut up Rick and get on the cloud! I'm The Monkey King now! Get on!" Morty let out and gestured it come down a little lower. It gently began to float down to them. Monkey Morty went to it and attempted to straddle it, trying to get on.  
"It doesn't even have cupholders Morty. You seriously watch this show?" TripiRick grumbled.  
"Shut up Rick!" Monkey Morty yelled as the cloud suddenly zoomed, right out his grip, making him fall to the ground face first as the cloud disappeared into the distance.  
"Oh, even better Morty, a cloud that doesn't even work Morty. Yeah! That's so awesome!" Rick made fun and Morty glared at him now.  
"Shut up Rick! Let's just go," Monkey Morty let out as he got up and dusted himself off.  
"Okay, all I gotta do is," TripiRick pulled a little radar from her labcoat.  
"Give me the name of one of the scrolls they haven't gotten yet," Rick asked. Monkey Morty shook his head.  
"That's the thing, that information hasn't been revealed yet," Monkey Morty stated.  
"Fucking seriously Morty? What the fuck. No wonder this show is so fucking dumb," TripiRick muttered. Monkey Morty stamped a foot.  
"You know what Rick, maybe you think this show is stupid, but I like it because the characters all have their own problems to deal with and they have a mysterious quest, and they care about each other! And you know what, they're collecting the seven scrolls, I don't even know what will happen when they get them all." Monkey Morty let out, his hands on his hips.  
"Morty, I can already tell you what will happen. They get the seven scrolls, fight some big bad, save the day, and then done. That's the end of the show," TripiRick muttered back.  
"Well you don't know that!" Monkey Morty stated  
"Maybe the scrolls merge and become one super scroll? What about that!?" Morty questioned.  
"Morty—,"  
"Or what if it summons like some crazy god or monster or something!?"  
"Morty—,"  
"Maybe one of the scrolls will be for like controlling animals! What if they get to control a kraken Rick!? Could you imagine a Kraken just destroying the unholy mega city of demons?" Monkey Morty wondered out loud.  
"What the fuck Morty!?" Tripirick stated.  
"You really think this show has the budget for a Kraken? Seriously Morty?" TripiRick questioned.  
"You know what Rick!? This is New Zealand! You can do anything in a show here! Lord of the Rings was shot here!" Monkey Morty let out. TripiRick shook her head.

Monkey Morty

"Alright, we just go to the scroll of creation and soon enough we will find them," Old Man Monkey said as he led them, The Scroll of Knowledge in his hands.  
"Yeah, Monkey, hopefully," Tripitaka muttered.  
"I mean, you really think they'll find them?" Tripitaka added.  
"They had that portal. Can't they just portal to all the scrolls?" Right as Monkey questioned that, several strange red portals suddenly popped up all around them. Pigsy, Sandy, Old Man Monkey and Teenage Boy Tripitaka stood back to back.  
Several Ricks came out of the circular portals of swirling red energy holding strange looking weapons and several Mortys were with them too. Some of the Ricks looked different though. One had a mohawk and another was bald.

Monkey Morty

"And what about Kaedo!?" Monkey Morty questioned.  
"Who the hell is Kaedo?" TripiRick asked.  
"This kid... Who might be like a dragon. I mean, if they have a dragon, why can't they have a kraken?" Monkey Morty was still going on.  
"Might be a dragon? Maybe he's just a kid," Tripirick responded.  
"You know, he might be a kid, but he survived a poison blade and can match the monkey king—me now—in a fight!" Monkey Morty let out.  
"Ooh yeah, some dragon kid, so scary," Rick said sarcastically.  
"He's not scary Rick! He's our friend, okay!?" Monkey Morty yelled.  
"Also, there's this demon queen," Monkey Morty went on.  
"Oh the big bad you mean?" Tripirick questioned  
"I don't know Rick. But she seems like a badass and I think Monica is possessed by her," Monkey Morty explained.  
"So yeah, the end of the show boss," Rick stated.  
"No way Rick! What if she's actually a good guy Rick? Maybe The Blonde Font Demon will find her and convert her because ever since he became free from the demons, if he isn't dead, then maybe he's been on a road to redemption and tries to convert all the demons into good guys now..."  
"Okay, I don't know who the font demon is for one thing, or Monica, but I can tell you one thing, that is not what's going to happen."  
"And then maybe Hakuru leads them to the evil city of demons," Monkey Morty went on.  
"And that place actually exists?" TripiRick wondered.  
"Not yet, but like there has to be a city of demons somewhere? Right?" Monkey Morty asked.  
"I don't —,"  
"And then with the Font Demon's help, we remove his servant curse from his face, but maybe the curse has to always be on someone, so when we dispel it, we make the curse bounce onto——a kraken!"  
"Okay, where the fuck are you getting these ideas from?" TripiRick was quite serious this time.  
"Oh, come on Rick, it could happen,"

Monkey Morty

"Rick C-137, you're coming with us," one said as he stepped forward. Two other Ricks went towards Tripitaka who stumbled backward.  
"Wait! I'm not Rick!" Monkey let out. The Rick that went towards him eyed another Rick.  
"I'm The Monkey King, okay!? One of you old geezers stole my body!" Monkey let out. He hadn't expected this many Ricks to show up... How were there so many anyway? What was the red portal? It made no sense.  
"We're te-telling the truth! They to-ook our bodies and went that way!" Tripitaka pointed before widening his eyes. What was with the sudden stutter? The Rick who seemed to be the leader rolled his eyes.  
"Nice try C-137, but we're not idiots like you,"  
"Yeah, getting caught stealing Klaxxi crystals from The Citadel, who does that?" Another Rick questioned sarcastically. The leading Rick grabbed Monkey and began cuffing him in the strangest cuffs he'd ever seen.  
"No! I'm not Rick! He stole my hair!"  
"Ye-yeah, and these balls I have aren't mine!" Tripitaka let out. The Ricks gazed at her.  
"That is an oddly specific thing to claim isn't yours," one Rick said.  
"And who wouldn't want their balls?" A random Morty questioned.  
"Okay, I've had enough of this!" Sandy yelled as she a snatched The Scroll of Knowledge from Monkey.  
"This is The Scroll of Knowledge. It told us that to get our friends bodies back to wait for the other Ricks and Mortys, that's you guys right?" She questioned. One of the Ricks rolled their eyes and snatched the scroll from her.  
"Scroll of Knowledge, yeah right, what's the answer to the universe?" He questioned.  
"Forty-two, yeah, cool, some dumb joke scroll," the other Rick tossed it to the side and Tripitaka quickly picked it up.  
"Okay Rick, you really want to do it this way. Give me the brain scanner," the leading Rick said as he held out his hand. Some weird looking metal controller of sorts was placed in his hand by a another Rick. Monkey tried to pull away as the leading Rick pointed it at his head, but nothing painful happened. Instead, light streamed out of it and ran over Monkey's head. The leading Rick gazed at the device.  
"Hmm, he's telling the truth. This is just some idiot in his body,"  
"Hey!" Monkey let out.  
"Well then, he thinks he can hide out in someone else's body and make someone else take the heat," one Rick said.  
"Shut up Captain Obvious Rick," another Rick said.  
"Alright, we'll just do this," one Rick clicked a button on a sort of strange bracelet and a tiny dome of sorts came out and started spinning in a circular motion.  
"This will detect the location of any electrical pulses, and there they are, " the Rick said before saying the coordinates.  
"Alright, move out," the leading Rick said as he pushed Monkey forward.  
"Wait, aren't you going to scan my brain?" Tripitaka asked.  
"On a Morty? Wow, you must be an idiot," the leading Rick said before stepping past her... Him. Tripitaka gazed downward. She felt even worse for this Morty kid. Did he really get treated like this?  
"Don't worry. I know Rick is harsh sometimes, but when I get upset, I just look at this picture and I always feel better," a Morty came up to her and slipped out a picture. Tripitaka's eyes narrowed on it. Her heart pounded, her palms felt sweaty.  
"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my whole life," Tripitaka was breathless. The other Morty took it back to hold in his own view. He sighed dreamily.  
"Yeah, her name is jessica," he said.  
"Jessica..." Tripitaka murmured.  
"Such a beautiful name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to mention that I know I tease The New Legends of Monkey in this, but I do it with so much love. The new Legends is one of my favorite shows and I love it for all it's little nuances and cheesiness. ❤


End file.
